In a hospital or other patient care setting, a large number of medications and other medical supplies may be used. Different patients typically require different medications, and different medications may be subject to different legal standards for access and control. It is highly desirable that medications and supplies be tracked and access to them be controlled, to avoid medication errors, to avoid illicit access, and to facilitate inventory control and accounting functions.